A normal life at last?
by DaemonDreamChild
Summary: Harry and Cho are finally going out and so are Ron and Hermione! Neville’s got a mysterious new pet and Hagrids finally got a breeders Permit! Will Harry finally have a normal year?
1. Chapter 1 A late night birthday celebrat...

This is my first fic so please be nice, it has Rw/Hg and Hp/Cc pairing so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter (unfortunately) doesn't belong to me, but any characters you don't recognize are from my own imagination. On with the story….

Chapter 1 Late night Birthday Celebration

Harry smiled as he looked at the clock.

"5…4…3….2…….1.! I'm 15!" he thought to him-self. He rolled back on to his side to look out the window. It was pitch black and very cloudy. He rolled back on this stomach to look at the clock. Today he was going to go to Diagon alley with Hagrid to get his school stuff. Hagrid had been sending him owls over the summer along with Ron, Hermione and _Cho_, he sighed as he thought about her, he had sent her an owl saying how sorry he was for Cedric's death, and asked her if she was ok. He didn't really expect her to write a lot back but she wrote how nice it was for him to care because only her family and some of her close friends had sent her apologetic owls. So they started sending regular owls to each other and finally Harry told her how he felt, and she kind'a knew after he asked her to the dance- so he decided to ask her out and she said yes, saying she had a little crush on him after he sent her so many comforting owls even when they weren't really friends. Then his mind wander back to Hagrid, He was training to get a breeders permit. After seeing the dragons at the Triwizards tournament last year, he had been studying to become a one. Only he and Dumboldore knew but in his last letter he told Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_You wont believe it! I've been studying to become a dragon trainer! In two weeks I have to take a test and if I pass I will get my permit. Dumboldore knows and thinks it's a wonderful Idea, enclosed is a birthday cake because I'll be away on your birthday. When I come back I'll pick ya up and we can go shopping for your new school stuff I asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to go and they said yes, I'll tell ya if I passed then._

_Bye!_

_ From Hagrid_

Harry had been able to eat the cake because this year he had noticed it was store bought, he still had a quarter of it left under his lose floorboards. Harry decided to go back to sleep, the sooner he could get back into the wizard world the better!

*  *  *

Harry awoke it the morning by a light tipping on his window Hedwig, pig and a large barn owl were sitting on the edge of the sill. Harry swung the window open to let the owls in, the had one thing in his mind _presents_ They each dropped a parcel on his bed and flew over to get a drink from Hedwigs cage before they left. Hedwig had carried two packages- one he recognized Hermione had sent and the other one was from _Cho. _He picked Cho's present up first and read the card

Happy birthday Harry! I thought it would be nice to send you some thing for your birthday (hearing you lived with some mean muggles) so, enclosed are some assorted magical sweets! Happy b-day! Hope they don't get you in trouble (some of them make a lot of noise)

_From Cho_

But…how did she know his birthday..And that he live with muggles..?

Harry shook it off and looked in the package, in side where some chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbes and other wizard treats. He put the package on his nightstand and propped up the card. Next he reached for Hermione's present, he picked up the card and it read:

_Hi Harry! Happy B-day! Hagrid sent me a letter asking if I want to go School shopping with you, him and Ron. I said yes but I already went, that's when I got your present! Hope you like it! Don't forget to do the homework!_

_P.s I've been getting some wear owls from Ron…but in the last one he asked me out!!! I said yes, hehe he's so funny. It certainly took him awhile to realize I liked him!_

_Love from_

_          Herimone_

 He laughed as he opened the package, Harry knew it was only a matter of time tilled they realized there feelings for each other, and over they summer had gotten a shower of owls from Ron asking for _love_ advice. Harry thought this was hilarious. But did the best he could. In inside was a Quidditch book. "Thanks Hermione" thought Harry. He put down Hermione's package and picked up Ron's.

_Hey Harry! Sorry you couldn't come over this summer, but are house is getting re-done! They're going to add another floor so Percy can **work**. Were are also hiring some people to get ride of the ghost in the attic, I feel kind'a bad for him, I mean he's been in are family for years! Where would he go? Although I don't think I've ever seen him before…. I think Fred and George are planning something new- their room has been making really weird noises lately .Oh, and I can come shopping with you and Hagrid! Hope you like your present! I heard you where getting candy already so I didn't know what to get ya. Hope ya like it!_

_P.s I finally asked Hermione out, she said yes!_

_From Ron_

Way to go Ron!, thought Harry but how did he know he was getting candy!?  Harry pulled open the raping, inside was a snow globe. But it wasn't like those stupid muggle ones, it continuously snowed and there was a sign inside that read_: today in the high 70'desslight chance of rain_ _wind 10 H.Fs_. Harry guess that meant something like miles per. Hour. On the side it said: **_Weather globe_**

Harry put it down on his nightstand next to his other presents. There was one last package, and he knew it was from his godfather Sirius Black. He picked up the card:

_How are ya Harry? Still kind'a lying low, now that my names clear I should be able to do normal things, but the other day when I went into a shop (to get you a birthday cake) everyone went silent and started backing towards the door. So I'm still treated like a killer, but at least I'm not one right? Well hope you like your B-day present; it used to be your fathers._

_From Sirius_

Inside was a birthday cake, chocolate with what looked like Oreos (wizard style) and a book on Animagus. Harry flipped to the table of contents. It read:

What is Animagus?…………..pg1

A brief history on Animagus…..pg12

Starting out……………………pg21

Harry felt his stomach rumble and closed the book. But then he noticed that he forgot to red his Hogwarts letter, he opened it up and inside was the normal list of new school supplies. He put this under the lose floorboards and decided to get dressed. He pulled a shirt and some pants on and headed down stairs. 

The Dursley's didn't even stir when he came into the room. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper and Dudley was eating a huge plate full of waffles. Aunt Petunia slid a plate with a couple waffles on it towards him. He didn't dare ask for syrup, because they had all been in a bad mood knowing today Hagrid was come to pick up Harry for school shopping.

"When is that man picking you up?" asked Uncle Vernon not even looking up from the newspaper. Harry looked at the clock.

"In 20 minutes, and his name is _Hagrid._" Said Harry

Uncle Vernon Grunted. Harry finished his dry waffles and when back up stairs. He closed the door, making sure it was locked and got some cake out from under the lose floorboards. Harry sat down eating his cake and got up to open the window, it was a perfectly sunny day and the sky was a baby blue. When he was done with his cake he put the rest away and went to change Hedwigs water. Hedwig woke up and hooted softly. He cleaned out her food dish and then let her out. She landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear before flying out the window.

Harry got some of his wizard money and packed a bag to go shopping with. He packed his wand, and school supplies list, and a robe to wear, because he knew the Dursleys wouldn't let then out of the house like that. He made sure the lose floor boards were in place and went back down stairs.

*  *  *


	2. Chapter 2 Books and Dragon Trainers

Chapter 2 Books and Dragon Trainers

Hagrid taped the bricks that lead them in to Diagon alley. The wall melted away and they walked though as everything materialized before them. 

"Does 'nyone need to go to Gringotts 'or money?" asked Hagrid

"Nope I have some money" said Harry

"I have some." Said Ron

Hermione shook her head

"All set!"

"Hagrid you said you'd tell me how your Breeders test went" said Harry. Ron and Hermione's eyes bulged

"What?!" they both yelled

"You didn't tell them..?" asked Harry

"Well, I didn't wanna 'ell all ya all cuz' I didn't know 'ow I would do." Said Hagrid

Harry looked down, he didn't think of that.

"I'm so.."

"But I 'ot my 'ermit!" said Hagrid

"Wow Hagrid that's great!" said Hermione

"Way to go!" said Ron

"What do you want to breed Hagrid..?" asked Harry

"What 'o ya think I wanna Breed 'arry! I wanna Breed dragons!" said Hagrid

"Wow, that's soooo cool" said Ron. 

Hagrid Grinned and swelled up.

"Yup, Dumblodor was pretty 'appy too!, and he convinced the ministry to let me teach care for magical creatures again!"

Ron, Hermione , and Harry all Jumped.

"REALLY!?"

Hagrid stepped back.

" yeh..."

"WOOHOO!" they all yelled and jumped, hugging him around the middle.

"Oh yeh guys are 'o great!" said Hagrid

"Wait till Malfoy hears about this!" said Ron. Harry imagined Malfoy sulking and telling his dad everyday new things trying to get him fired.

Harry pulled out his school list

"We only need two new books this year.." said Harry "_How to care for an Antipodean Opaleye and other breeds of Dragons_, by Lainda Nogard and _Protection Against unwanted evil- human and beast_ by Edward Las Mush'ead"

Harry looked up at Hagrid.

"The first one is 'or my class, this year yeh guys are going to raise a Opaleye from  an egg!" said Hagrid

Harry could just imagine 20 5years running around crazy trying to catch a run-away dragon.

"C-cool" he said

"Well I guess will be getting a new Defense against dark arts teacher this year,…" said Hermione " do you know who it's going to be Hagrid?" 

Hagrid grinned

"Yup!"

"WHO?!" asked Harry

"Not telling, but I'm sure you'll like 'em!" said Hagrid. But then Hagrid stepped back looking at Ron and Hermione, they were holding hands. Harry had noticed it and thought it was cute, but Hagrid look like he was about to yell at them. Hermione started to blush and Ron was just as pink as her. After a moment of silence….

" Yeh look so cute together!!!!!!" Hagrid yelled, " Yeh guys are finally growing up! How darlin'!"

They all started to laugh as they walked into Flourish and Blotts. 

Hermione had already gotten hers but Ron still needed _Protection against unwanted evil._ They bought their books and went window-shopping. 

When they were too tired to walk anymore they went to get ice cream. They all got chocolate with sprinkles and sat down at a table wail Hagrid went to buy a newspaper.

"Is your House really getting re-done Ron?" asked Hermione

" Yeah kind'a, were getting a new floor and patching up things, it took almost a day to get the ghost out of the attack!" said Ron.

"Well that's good, but Harry have you been staying with the Durslys all summer?" asked Hermione

"Yup" said Harry Gloomily

" I'd let you guys stay at my house but I don't know what my parents would say about having to guys sleeping in my room."

Harry and Ron laughed but then Ron lowered his voice

" Have you heard from Sirius?"

"Yeah he's ok but people are still kind'a spooked about him." Said Harry

" Well I'm sure people will be like that for awhile…." Said Hermione sadly

Just then Hagrid came back carrying the new Daily Prophet. He sat down at the table and opened it up.

"Wow says hear, there's been some strange activity and rumors that some is trying to rob Gringotts." Said Hagrid

"Well rumors are rumors, it was most likely just some drunk wizard or kid trying to get in to one of the vaults." Hermione said.

"I don't know..It says there's been a lot 'o strange activit.whatever that means." Said Hagrid still looking wide-eyed at the paper.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, they got up to through out there spoons and dirty napkins. Hagrid stood up.

" Its getting late, I don't wanna scare yeh muggles Harry." Said Hagid 

"Yeah ok..I still have to pack for Hogwarts." Said Harry

Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were leaving by Floo powder at the Leaky cauldron. Him and Hagrid had to take the subway home. By the time he got home it was 8, and Aunt Petunia refused to feed him for being late. So Harry went up stairs and had cake for dinner, and some of the candy Cho sent him. He looked at the calendar, only a few more days till Howarts…..

*  *  *


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

Chapter 3 First kiss

The days dragged on but Harry finally found him-self on the way to the Hogwarts Express. Uncle Vernon grunted when they got to the train station and Harry got out to get Hedwig and his trunk. Harry said bye as Uncle Vernon drove off into the mess of other cars.

Harry walked a little ways down the train station till he got to plat form 9 and ¾, he slid through the wall and the Hogwarts express materialized in front of him. He started to put his stuff in one of the compartments when he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around someone put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" they said. Harry knew that voice, it was the voice he longed to hear all summer. He swiftly turned around.

"Cho!" he yelled tightly embracing her. She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_I've been dying to see you all summer_" he whispered 

"_Same here._"

She looked up. Before Harry knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her smiling and he couldn't help himself either, they both pulled away and started laughing.

The train whistled and started to move.

"Ack!" yelled Harry

"Got to go!" yelled Cho

"See ye later!!"

*  *  *

Harry smiled as he looked at his best friends on the train to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep, Hermione's head was gently rested on Ron's shoulder and he had his arm around her. "There so cute together" he thought.. Then he remember Cho, he hadn't told Ron yet, and was tired of holding it in; he nudged Ron to get up.

"Hun." he said as he looked up

"Wake up, where going to be there soon and your not even in your robes yet!" said Harry

"Yes, _mother._"

Harry laughed

Ron turned and kissed Hermione's forehead. "_Wake-up_" he whispered into her ear. Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hun…?" she said as she sat up. "Oh dear, how long have I been asleep?"

" About an hour" said Harry

"Well I'm going to go put my robes on, be right back!" she said gathering up her stuff as she walked out of the compartment.

"Guess what" said Harry with a grin. Ron looked at him funny

"….What..?"

"I asked Cho out over the summer, and she said yes!"

Ron stared "Really?!"

Harry nodded

"Way to go man!"

Harry felt himself blush. Hermione came back in with a huge grin on her face.

"Harry! I um… I heard some Ravenclaw girls in the hall saying you and Cho where going out!"

Harry felt himself blush again. He started to explain how he sent Cho an owl saying sorry about Cedric's death, so they became pen pals, and in one of the last letter asked her out.

"Congrats!" said Hermione

Harry couldn't help but grin

"Thanks" he said


	4. Chapter 4 Neville's new pet

Chapter 4 Neville's new pet

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off the train along with the rest of the school at dusk. They saw Hagrid leave with the first years across the lake. It was a perfect night, the stars where shining brightly, reminding Harry of the time he had to go across the lake with all the other first years to be sorted

. He stood on his tiptoes looking for Cho but didn't see her. Finally Hermione and Ron had to drag him away telling he he'd see her at the feast. They walked a little ways down the train station and got into one of the many horse carriages along with Neville.

"Got your toad?" said Ron sarcastically

Neville shook his head

"Nope, my grandmother finally got me a cat. She thought Trevor was getting me into too much trouble always disappearing and such."

As if on cue, a black lanky cat came out from behind Neville's bags and trunk. It sat down on Neville lap and purred. It was a most unusually looking cat with white poufs behind its black ears, with a white tipped tale. It had emerald green eyes, which Harry thought looked strangely like his. As it looked around the room its eyes fell upon Harry, and it seemed to be looking right at his _scar_. Harry felt his neck prickle.

"Its just a cat" he thought. But the cat looked at Harry as if he knew exactly who he was.

Neville smiled and stroked it.

"Her name is Ray-la." Said Neville still petting her.

Just then Crookshanks leapt onto Hermione's lap and started to hiss. Ray-la arched her back and hissed as well.

"Oh god, now were going to have two off those beasts running around the dormitory!" said Ron in disgust. Hermione gathered up Crookshanks and put him in his cat-cage.

"Oh don't be silly Ron, there at least a dozen cats that live in the Gryffindor house." Said Hermione. Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"_But I bet they won't be going at it like these to are now_." He said in Harry's ear.

Harry muffled a laugh. They felt the carriage lurch and guessed they had stopped. They all looked out the windows and saw Hogwarts towering over them. Getting their carry-ons, they stepped out of the carriage and started walking up to the castle. 

He heard somebody running behind him. Right when he turned around he saw Cho and she jumped on him and smiled.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" she said with a sad face. He pulled her closer so that there noses where touching.

"I'm sorry I looked for you when I got off the train and I didn't see you." Said Harry

"It's ok" said Cho as she pecked him not the cheek.

Harry took her hand, smiled to himself; he knew it was going to be a good year.


	5. Chapter 5 A new year

Chapter 5 New year

Harry and Cho walked hand in hand into the great hall as well as Ron and Hermione. Harry lightly pecked Cho on the cheek before they went to there separate tables.

In a couple for minutes the first years came into the hall behind profeccer mcgonal. The great hall went silent as she set up the stool and the sorting hat. The tip of the hat opened like a mouth and said:

I may look like a mess

And some of you as well

For brains are found inside the head

As most of you can tell

I bet you've never seen before

A hat that looks quite like me

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can tell where you ought to be

If I look inside your mind

Whether it moves fast or slow

I open up your brain and thoughts

And tell you were to go

If I find your traits

Are of bravery and bronze

You're a lion of the Gryffindor

And that's where you belong

If I see your actions

Are of cleverness and cun

You're a hawk of the Ravenclaw

And the sorting for you is done

If your study patterns

Are a's and b's no less

You're a badger of the Hufflepuff's

Is what I must guess

If your ambitions is for power

And that's nothing less then true

Being a snake in Slytherin

Is where I must put you

And now step up to see

If my speech was true

I'll take a look inside your head and heart

And find out where to place you.

The hat slouched back down again and the hall broke into applause.

"Now when I call your name come up and sit on the stool and the sorting hat will tell you your dormitory."

*  *  *

After the feast they got their schedules.

"Woohoo! We have careful magical creatures with Ravenclaw!" exclaimed Harry happily

Hermione looked up about to question this but then remember WHO was in Ravenclaw. She giggled and continued looking at her schedule

"Arg.. We still have potions with Slytherin…" said Ron grumpily

"You guys still taking divination with that old bat?" ask Hermione

"Yup"

Harry heard someone call his name and he turned around. Cho was pointing at her schedule mouthing, "_We have a class together_!". He smiled and said, "_I know!_"

After all the crumbs melted away from the plates they where sent off to there dormitories. Harry sped over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Cho.

"We have a class together! We have a class together!" she yelled. Harry got an evil grin on his face.

"And that class is with Hagrid I'm sure he would mind us…"

"_Harry!_" gasped Cho

Harry laughed

"I'm joking! It was a joke!" he yelled

"Hehe I know." said Cho silencing him with a kiss

They finally broke it when they realized they where all alone in the great hall, it was an eerie feeling.

"See ya tomorrow!" yelled Harry walking up the staircase

"Bye!" said Cho

Harry grinned all the way up the staircase; he had just had the longest kiss of this life with the girl of his dreams.- He knew care for magical creatures was going to be his favorite class.

*  *  *


	6. Chapter 6 Stupid Cats.....

Chapter 6 Stupid Cats…..

Harry turned the corner and the portrait of the fat lady came into view

"Password?" 

"Frizzing wizzbies" said Harry

Harry walked into the dormitory peering overheads to try and find Ron and Hermione. He finally saw them in the corner but there backs where turned to him. When he got closer he realized they were- _making out._

Harry grinned

"Having fun aren't we?" he said. Hermione must of jumped 10 feet, and Ron wiped around so fast that his head almost fell off.

"Oh Harry its just you..God you scared me!!!" yelled Hermione jumping up and smacking Harry upside the head.

Harry fell to the ground laughing but had to hold his head.

"What if I was Professor McGonagall?!" asked Harry still red from laughing and where Hermione hit him.

Ron looked at Hermione

"We would be sooooo dead" said Ron

"Right you are!" said Harry "I sagest you find a more private place to romp!"

"Romp?! Its not like where having sex!!" yelled Hermione

Harry and Ron both started laughing.

"Well I'm going to bed" said Harry turning towards the stairs. "I hope you're not pregnant in the morning Hermione!" 

Harry heard Hermione get up again, he turned his head for a second and saw she was running at him.

"It was a joke!!!! God! Girls are so sensitive!" Harry yelled running up to the boy's room.

"A joke my butt!" yelled Hermione giving up as she stalked off towards Ron

Harry poked his head thought the door; he knew Hermione was going to kill him…

"Hey Ron! your lucky your girlfriend is in the same house as you!!" he yelled Slamming the door

"ARGGGGGGG! HARRY! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Hermione

"Oh god tomorrow she's going to kill me!" thought Harry as he put on his p.j's

As he got into bed he noticed Neville's cat sitting on the windowsill, looking at him.

"Gosh, stupid thing I'm not going to be able to go to sleep starring at me!" thought Harry

"What was it's name again…Ray-le?…." he thought

Harry got up and got some string maybe if he got it's attention he could lead it out of the room..

But just as Harry got up Crookshanks jumped out from under his bed and stood in front of Harry with his back arched and hissing.

Ray-la hissed but then ran towards the door and left out the kitty-flap.

Harry got back into bed and look at Crookshanks; he looked very pleased with himself.

"What it's not like Ray-le of whatever was attacking me!" said Harry

Crookshanks eyes narrowed and he started hissing.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh God…" he thought

*  *  *


	7. Chapter 7 The Gringotts Break-in, almost

Chapter 7 The Gringotts break-in, almost

"Harry get up…!" said Ron. Harry rolled over.

"What..?" he asked

"We need to go eat breakfast, we have herbology first thing to day." said Ron

"Mmm ok" said Harry getting out of bed. Ron stifled a laugh

"What..?" asked Harry changing into his robes. "Don't like my p.j's?"

"Um..yeah..there funny..". Said Ron laughing again

Harry grabbed his bag as he walked towards the door, Ron following closely behind.

Harry turned around and eyed Ron suspiciously

"What?!" asked Ron

"Nothing..nothing" said Harry walking out the door

"AHHHHHHHHH DIE HARRY!" yelled Hermione jumping on Harry's Back

"What?!..Ack! HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Harry yelled. Hermione had taken out some lipstick and was smearing it on his face.

"THAT WAS FOR LAST NIGHT!" she yelled getting off of him.

Ron was on the floor doubled up with laughter.

"I suppose you where in on this too?!" Harry yelled at him

"Well I knew about it." Said Ron. Harry stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hermione you're a nut!" yelled Harry

"Thank you!"

"I'm going to go wash up,…" said Harry going back into the Boys room

*  *  *

"Ron pass the toast please" asked Harry

"Here"

"Thank ya"

"Oh look the mails here!" said Hermione as a hundred owls flew in overhead.

"Oh look it's Hedwig!" yelled Harry as she alighted on his shoulder and dropped letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry recognized the writing, the letter was from Sirius. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? I'm fine but I was reading the daily prophet today and it says there was another attempted break-in at Gringotts! Says there's been a lot of suspicious activity going on and with all this you-know-who business going around, everyone's getting kind'a jumpy. Well just thought I let ya know. Do you think I could visit you some time? I'm sure Dumboldor wouldn't mind but the rest of the school might get a little freaked. I could come as padfoot. Right back soon!_

_From Sirius_

When Harry looked up to get the Daily Prophet he realized Ron and Hormone has been reading over his shoulder.

Hermione was just staring wide-eyed at the letter, and Ron was looking kind'a concerned.

"Wow that's weird.." he said

"Yeah.. I wonder what they were trying to steel?" said Harry

"Look at the paper." Said Hermione. Harry picked it up and flipped to the article.

"It says they were trying to open vault 264….oh my gosh! THAT'S THE VAULT RIGHT NEXT TO MINE!" yelled Harry

Hermione and Ron's jaw's both dropped

"Do you know what's in the vault next to yours?!" asked Ron

"NO! Its not mine!" said Harry

"Oh sorry, not thinking" said Ron

Hermione rolled her eyes. But then Harry heard someone call his name; he wiped around and saw Cho waving at him. He got up and ran over to the Ravenclaw table and kissed her on the cheek.

"How ya doing'?" he asked

"Good thank you, and you?" said Cho

"Fine!"

She smiled "Good!" she said "But did you hear about the Gringotts break-in?" 

"Yeah" Harry said but then lowered his voice. "The vault that was almost broken into was _right next to mine!_"

Cho looked at he with wind eyes

"Wow…. that's scary!" she said

"Yeah,…. sorry I got to go I have Herbology!" Harry said kissing her on the cheek and running off towards the Gryffindor table

"Bye!" Cho yelled

*  *  *

Harry finally caught up with Ron and Hermione as they were walking towards the greenhouses.

"Where were ya?" asked Ron

"Talking to Cho" he said. Ron elbowed his stomach

"How it going' with her" he said raising an eyebrow

Harry looked at him, and then elbowed him in the stomach

"How's it going; with HER" he said looking at Hermione

"Alright alright, that was stupid" said Ron as he swung open the greenhouse door

"You guys are so stupid" said Hermione with slight amusement in her voice.

As they walked in side they came upon some very beautiful plants, they where brightly colored and had what looked like berries of some sort on there stems.

"Hello everyone!" said Professor Sprout "Today we will be collecting berries off the Mustriongos Friusa" she said pointing to several plants on a table. "It's a very rare plant found only in the tropics. The berries are used in many antidotes as well as potions giving to animals suspected of being animagus. The berries are located on the stem of the plant and are in bunches of about 5 to 6. Over on that table are some thongs for getting them, be careful the Friusa is very protective of its berries! I would suggest putting on your dragon hide gloves!"

"Great the first day back and we're already plant food." Said Ron picking up some thongs and getting his gloves

"Well this is better than potions with Malfoy." Said Harry

"Oh shut up both of you and help me get these berries!" yelled Hermione

*  *  *


	8. Chapter 8 The new Qudditch Captain

Chapter 8 the New Qudditch captain

As Harry walked down to the great hall for dinner he almost fell over as Fred and George Weasely popped out form behind a corner.

"Harry!" they yelled

"Er, what's up?" said Harry

"Emergency Qudditch meeting! Now!" yelled yells grabbing him and running down the hall.

Harry gave a Ron and Hermione a "I don't know" look as he sped down the hall with Fred and George.

"Sorry Harry, only time we could get everybody together." Said Fred

"It's ok." Said Harry following Fred and George into an empty classroom. Professor McGonagall was sitting on the desk.

"Good evening Harry." She said

"Oh hi professor." Said Harry grabbing a set next to Alicia. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"As well all know the Qudditch season is coming upon us" she said. "And with Wood gone we don't have a Keeper or a captain."

"I will let you chose a new captain amongst your selves, but inform me later with how you will go about getting a keeper." She said as she walkout the door.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Fred said. "All for Harry to be are new Captain raise your hand"

Everyone raised their hand, and Harry's face burned

"Really? You guys think I would be a good captain?" asked Harry delighted

"Yeah Harry!" said Fred and George

"Absolutely!" added in Alicia and Katie.

"Alright then" said Harry still bright red "but what about a keeper?"

 "Hmmm…."said George

Everyone's heads drooped but then Alicia perked up.

"How about we have a try-out!" she said

Everyone looked at Harry to see what his opinion was.

"That's a great idea Alicia!" said Harry. Just like Harry Alicia turned bright red looking very pleased with her self.

"Ok then." Said Fred "But when?"

"How about next week?" said Harry "We could put signs up in the Gryffindor common room."

Everybody nodded. "Ok then next week it is-Captain!" said Fred and George.

"Ok well I guess I'll go tell Professor McGonagall." Said Harry getting up out of his seat. Everyone walked out of the classroom as Harry turned the Corner to go tell Professor McGonagall.

*  *  *

As Harry walked down the stairs, hoping there was some food left in the great hall his conversation with Professor McGonagall still repeating in his mind.

"Not surprised Potter you are one of the best players we've had in a lone time" she said once he had told her he was voted captain

"Well Professor I .." he begin to say

"Ok well I make some signs to put in the common room- better get to dinner" she said scooting him towards the room

So Harry had no choose but to go down and eat-not that he didn't want to.

As Harry walked in to the hall Cho caught his eye and he walked to over to her, this time kissing her on the lips. He broke it before on of the teachers saw them and then said

"What's up?"

She was blushing slightly, but said "Fine!"

He smiled at her.

"Good, guess what?" he said sitting down next to her

"What?" she said leaning in to him.

"I am now the Gryffindor Captain!" he said

"Wow Harry that's great!!" she said hugging him. "But Ravenclaw's still gonna beat ya this year!"

"Oh! No way!" he said teasingly

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Potter what are you doing over here..?" asked Snape

"Nothing, talking to Cho about Qudditch." He said

"You seem to be doing _a little more than that!_" He said. Harry looked at Cho apologetically and then went to the Gryffindor table.

"Nice to see you." Said Hermione

Harry sat down. "Guess what!" he said getting Ron's and Hermione attention

"What?" they both asked

"I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team!"

Ron's eyes bulged. "Really no way!!! That's so cool Harry!" said Ron

"Congrats" Said Hermione Smiling.

"Hmm that's right, Wood left last year so who's going to be your new keeper?" asked Ron

"Where going to have try-outs." Said Harry helping himself to some turkey and gravy

Ron looked like he was going to pop

"Really!?" he almost yelled.

"Yeah" said Harry looking confused

"So I could try out?" he asked looking at Harry as if he had just handed him a million galleons an a silver platter

"Yeah….."

"BLOODY BRILYENT!" Ron yelled. But just then Hermione tapped Harry

"I think you'll like this more than Qudditch" she said pointing to the head table.

Harry turned around and skidded the table, Dumboldor was in the middle and a few sets down was _Lupin._

Harry gasped and rubbed his eyes and flung himself out of his seat towards the head table. Lupin must of saw him because he broke into a huge smile.

"Harry!" he yelled "How nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you!!!!!" he said "Are y-you really gonna- gonna teach defense against dark arts again?!" he almost yelled

"Yup!" said Lupin

"That's great!!!!" yelled Harry now almost bursting with happiness.

Lupin smiled. "I know!" he said leaning down "_I was cured, new potion out, I'm not a you-know-what anymore_!!!!!!" He said with tears almost leaking out of his eyes.

"Congrats!, well I'll see you tomorrow!" said Harry turning around.

"Ok bye!" said Lupin

 Harry walked back to the table and Hermione and Ron smiled

"He's back!!!!" said Harry sitting down again

"We know, found out tonight, couldn't wait to tell you, I was about to go make Ron get you!" said Hermione almost out of breath

Harry looked down at his plate, he didn't feel hungry any more has was too happy, and that had filled him to the top.

*  *  *


	9. Chapter 9 The Dream

Chapter 9 The Dream

The next day, after breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way down to the dungeons for potions with Snape. They sat down all the way in the back behind Neville, who looked extremely nervous.

Soon Snape swooped in like a giant bat, his eyes flashing on there uneasy faces.

"Hello students" he said in almost a whisper. " This year we will be starting with long term potions, they take more than a month to make and-_are extremely dangerous if made wrong"_ he hissed.

But Harry's attention had turned to Snapes office; he could see a shadow of something…. It was moving between Snapes potions….then it stopped at an extremely small bottle and from what Harry could tell picked it the bottle up….

He saw its shadow jump down for off the shelves and watched the door…..then he saw what it was it has those green eyes and was black from head to toe, except behind its ears where it had to white tuffs of fur---it was Nevells cat, and it had the potion tied around its neck. Harry watched it walk towards the door when…

"_Mr.Potter_!" Snape hissed "Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention!"

Harry looked back at the stairs-the cat was gone.

"Harry are you ok..?" asked Hermione taking out her ingredients.

" Er, yeah sorry. What are we doing?" he asked

"Where making a _polyjuice potion._" Said Hermione

"Oh that should be a snap-we managed that when we where in are 2nd year!" said Harry

"Don't tell the world." Said Ron

"Sorry." Said Harry getting some ingredients out of his bag.

*  *  *

Finally when potions was over and after putting away their stuff, Harry, Ron and Hermione raced to Defense against dark arts class.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" said Lupin "Nice to see you!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smiled. "What are we doing this year professor?" asked Hermione taking some parchment out of her bag.

"Well I thought we'd start with doxy's." said Lupin

"Oh I've heard of them,…" said Ron "Aren't they also known as the biting fairy?" he asked

"Yup!" said Lupin pointing to the cage in the corner, it had a cover on it but was glowing gold.

"Fred was bitten by one of those once….had a horrible mark they have nasty teeth those things…" said Ron shuddering

The rest of the class came in and sat down, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed three seats together near the front. Everybody was whispering excitedly wondering what they where going to do, most seemed happy Lupin was back. Harry was glad he didn't have DADA with Malfoy, he would probably try to spread rumors about Lupin being a troll or something now- even thought by looking at him you could tell that wasn't true.

"Hello everyone" Lupin said "Its nice to see you all again… but I have to tell you something, I'm sure you've already heard but I think it would be better if you heard it from me." He said

Everybody shifted; Harry knew what he was about to say.

"Two years ago I was a were wolf.. Now I'm cured. Ever wonder why I was sick so often? It was because it was a full moon and that's when I would morph. But now I am cured- a new point was discovered over the past year and I'm a wolf no more!"

Everybody clapped

"Alright Professor!" shouted dean

Lupin grinned. "With that aside I will introduce you to are first project" he walked over to the cage and took of the cover. Inside where what looked like fairies but they where covered in thick black fur and had 6 arms and legs. They zoomed around and made noises that reminded Harry of a bee.

*  *  *

After lunch Harry and Ron went up to divination as Hermione went to arithmancy. Harry and Ron climbed to the north tower and through the trap door. The room was in its normal haze filled with all sorts of weird smells. Ron and Harry sat down at the back table on two stools.

Professor Trelawney came in as usual, out of the shadows as if she had apparated.

"Hello class" she said " Another year has come and with it new challenges…" she sat down on a pink poof chair and continued." "This year we will start the ancient practice of reading rune stones.." she said picking up a box next to her. She opened it up and inside was at least 20 stones all the same except for a single symbol on the front.

"These are rune stones, you can tell peoples fortunes. It will take much practice but I believe some of you will be able to accomplish it in about a week or so." She said opening her cabinet and getting out several more boxes and setting them down on the table.

"I'll also hand out a guide on what the symbols mean. Now pick a partner and get started."

After getting a box of runes and a guide Harry and Ron tried to tell each other's fortunes.

"Hummm.." Ron said " You are going to…. Have a great misfortune….oh wait..No I think your going to lose something dear to you…" 

He looked up at Harry and shrugged.

"Let me try now." Said Harry picking up the runes.

"Hmmm….your going to er, Drown.. no um..Your going to do something with water..?" said Harry looking perplexed at the little stones.

 Finally the bell ring and Harry and Ron put there stuff in the dormitory and went to dinner. As Harry walked into the great hall he saw Cho and went over to say hi.

He bent down and kissed her red lips.

"How's my angel?" he said

"Good, thank you." She said hugging him tightly

"Good" Harry said, "How are your classes?"

"Fine, can't wait to see you in care for magical creatures tomorrow!" said she with a big smile

"Yeah same here!" he said kissing her on the cheek and walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry how's divination going?" asked Hermione

"Good, where starting runes-haven't had much luck though." Said Harry grabbing a roll

Hermione laughed as she helped her self to some ham.

*  *  *

Later that night Harry put on his p.j's and went to bed. He was having an interesting dream when…..

"_Harry, Harry please wake up!" _they said. Harry picked up his glasses and Cho came into view, she was crying and was shacking all over. Had jumped up.

"What's wrong?" he said jumping up and hugging her.

"I had this horrible dream..but it seemed so real! There was a lady standing over me with scissors and she looked like she was going to stab me!" she said tears still running down her face.

Harry pulled her down on to the bed and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"_Its ok_" he whispered

"But it just seemed so real! When I woke up I was sweating and my bed curtains were open!" she whispered

Harry grabbed his wand and muttered "Readusnaga!"

"Its ok now." He repeated "And you don't have to whisper I blocked out are voices."

He looked down at Cho, she was wearing p.js and slippers but…

"Cho how did you get in?" he asked

"I was surprised too…..when I woke up I knew I had to see you…I came to where the fat lady was and a cat was sitting in front of her..she said something..the fat lady I mean, and the door opened I thought maybe she was sleep walking because she opened when only a cat was standing there, so I just walked in, but the cat ran off went it saw me." She sobbed

He looked into her eyes, she had bright green eyes just like his. He eland forward and kissed her lightly.

"Its ok..it was just a dream…you um..can stay with me if you want." He said as he felt his face redden.

She looked up at him again and nodded. He scooted over and pulled up the covers around them. She was still slightly sobbing and he continued to rub her back. Finally after awhile she stopped crying and settled next to his chest, all most curled up in a little ball. For a second the fact flashed through his mind-  he was in bed -with a girl. But he knew he would never do anything like that at this young age and he would never do that to Cho, he cared too much about her to do anything that might break them apart. And with that he fell asleep with an angel in his arms, his angel.


	10. Chapter 10 The Qudditch Try Outs

Chapter 10  Qudditch Try Outs

Even as Harry set up chairs and got extra broom sticks for the Gryffindor keeper try outs the other nights events were still lingering in his mind. He had fallen asleep-in his bed, with Cho in his arms after she had had I horrible night mere about at witch standing over her with a pair of scissors. Of course they did nothing, but it would be hard explaining that to a teacher and why she was even there in the first place. He woken up in the morning with a note tucked in his hand. It said:

_I deiced to get up early and sneak back to my dorm_

_See ya at breakfast_

                   Love Cho 

But even if she did wake with him she still would have been able to get back in her dorm because professor McGonagall had told him and the other qudditch team members to get up very early that Friday to prepare for the try-outs. They had all slumped down to the field levitating tables and chairs and carrying broomsticks.

"Why you so quiet Harry?" asked Fred

"Just tired" he said

"Yeah me too…" said George and Alicia.

 The tryouts were being held from 10:30 to 12:00 and at later that night the results would be announced.

Harry hoped it wouldn't take long because he wanted to go to care for magical creatures early to see Hagrid and maybe what they were going to be caring for. By the time they finished setting up it was 9:45 and they saw professor McGonagall making her way down to the qudditch field.

"Get ready! Soon some people will becoming!." She said sitting down next to them.

Over the next hour they saw nearly everybody in gryffindor come down and try out. Ron did a pretty good job and so did Dean, but the most amazing person was-Neville. They thought he had come down at watch but he even had his own broom. Not even one of the bewitched qwaffles went through the hoop.

By the time he landed everybody was in shock.

"Alright Neville!" said Fred

"Gosh if that really is Neville then he has a better chance then me!" said Ron going over to congratulated him

But Harry just sat there in shock, something didn't seem quite right.

*  *  *

An hour later Harry and the others raced up to the great hall for breakfast, after grabbing something to eat, he raced up to the dorm to get his books. He walked into the 5 years room and Neville cat was sitting on his bed.

"Get off!" yelled Harry pushing if off the bed. But just then Crookshanks came running into the room hissing as spitting. Neville's cat hissed and then ran out the door as Harry grabbed his stuff. "Stupid cats.." he muttered walking out the door.

As Harry walked toward Hagrids cabin he saw Cho a little ways in front of him.

"Cho!" he called. She automatically stopped and raced towards him.

"Good morning!" she said kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Good morning, get back to your dorm easily this morning?" he asked

"Yeah, no problem!" she said but then she stopped and looked in to his eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Um thanks for last night… I'm sorry…I know it must have been hard to um.. Well with a girl in your bed.. Thanks for comforting me. I'm sorry..I know it must have been a pain"

Harry looked at her, shocked.

"Cho, your not a pain" he said hugging her tightly. " I love you and I would do anything to help you, and I wouldn't even think of er, well..The only thing that was on my mind was to comfort you and make sure you weren't scared any more."

She looked up and had a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Harry..(sniff)…I love you!" she said snuggling against his chest " The way you care about me puts me to tears….. I love you Harry Potter..With all my heart."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her cheek and then her cheekbone all the way up to her lips. He felt her part his lips and let her tongue slip through. He felt his whole body get goose bumps and realized his hand were now on the top hem of her skirt moving downwards…

She let a soft moan escape through her lips as she played with his tongue with her own.

But then Harry realized….

"Cho! We have class!" he yelled

"Ack!" she yelled picking up her bags.

They both ran off toward Hagrids cabin. Everyone was in the back, around what Harry knew were dragon eggs. He and Cho walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?" asked Hermione

"Um..We were busy.." said Harry feeling his face turn red.

Ron turned around and cocked his eyebrow.

"We may make out, but we make sure were not late to class." Said Ron

"Ron!" yelled Hormone as Cho giggled slightly.

"Good mornin'!" boomed Hagrid coming around from the other side of the cabin.

"Hello" everybody said

"This year yeh will be taken care of dragons!" said Hagrid pointing toward the eggs

Everybody ohhed and ahhed walking closer to the eggs.

"Ok everybody get in to groups of 4 with at least one 6 year in them" said Hagrid

Naturally Harry Ron Hermione and Cho got into a group.

"Ok when ya have choose your group go out an pick an egg." Said Hagrid

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Cho mover closer to the eggs, and everyone looked at Ron

"Humm that one there is an Norwegian ridge back…that wouldn't be to hard to take care of…. Oh! That ones a Chinese fire ball don't want that one..That ones a Hungarian horntail..No way! Hmm we should get the Norwegian ridge back." Said Ron. Everyone nodded and Hermione bent over and picked it up.

"Pick your eggs wisely will be taken care of them the hole year." Said Hagrid

"THE WHOLE YEAR!!!" very one yelled at once.

"Yup!"


	11. Chapter 11 An afternoon on the lake...

After tending to there egg and doing some research on it they learned it would hatch in 2 weeks. Hagrid was pleased that they picked the Norwegian ridge back and asked them if they would name it Norbert Jr.. They said yes not knowing what else they would call it anyway. After class the walked up to the great hall together and had lunch.

"Wanna meet at the lake after lunch?" Harry asked Cho before sitting down to eat

"Sure!" she said kissing him on the cheek and then going off to the ravenclaw table.

 Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Its great that were taking care of dragons, there so interesting and I'm sure Hagrids happy" said Hermione as Harry sat down

"Yeah, fancy us getting the Norwegian ridge back." Said Harry helping him self to some peas.

"Well at least we didn't get the Chinese fireball!" said Ron

"Yeah.." said Harry

"What are you doing later?" Harry asked

"Nothing, really.." said Hermione. Harry noticed she didn't look at him as she said that.

"Her and Ron must have plans to make out" thought Harry "Oh well cant say I have different ones."  He thought laughing

Hermione cocked and eyebrow at him

"What?" he said laughing.

"Nothing, nothing…" she said shaking her head.

*  *  *

After lunch Harry went out to the dorm and got some games and a blanket.

He walked down to the lake and noticed that Cho wasn't there yet, so he set up the blanket and took out the games underneath a huge tree.

She still wasn't there so he laid down on the blanket and was looking at the clouds…..

"Harry!" Cho yelled collapsing down next to him.

"Hey brought some games." Said Harry. Cho looked disappointed.

"I came here to see you!" she said almost jumping on him.

"Well that's fine too." Said Harry Kissing her

Cho giggled as she began to play with his hair. Harry put his arm around her as there legs intertwined. Harry kissed her forehead then her nose and her lips. Harry let his tongue slip into her mouth as she continued to play with his hair. Harry felt her tongue play with his as he slipped his hand up the backside of her shirt. He felt her shudder but continued to play with her bra hook. She gasped and broke the kiss.

Harry turned red.

"I'm sorry…if you don't want me.." he began

She put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh! No its ok I kind of like that but listen…!"She said in a hushed voice.

Harry sat up and listened…he heard Ron and Hermione! He looked around and saw them only about 10 yards away. 

"They seemed to have had the same plans me and Cho had." Thought Harry

Harry looked again. Ron had one of his hands up the front of Hermione shirt and she was playing with his pants buckle! He turned back to Cho and smiled evilly.

"Harry don't.." she began to say teasingly

"OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING!" he yelled and jumped behind the tree.

He saw Ron and Hermione bolt right up and were both blushing.

Harry stepped out from behind the tree and waved.

"HARRY POTTER! BLOODY HELL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he heard Hermione yell.

He looked again and saw Ron laughing and hitting the ground laughing so much as Hermione ran towards him.

"Argg!" he yelled as she jumped on him.

"I see Cho sitting over there! Don't tell me you weren't doing the same thing!" she yelled

"My hand wasn't up the front of her shirt!" Gasped Harry as she continued trying to hit him.

He looked up and saw Hermione was bright red and Ron speeding towards him with Cho laughing hysterically.

"HARRY POTTER!!!!! I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU!!!"

As Harry laughed a certain green eyed cat was watching him from the shadows….

*  *  *


	12. Chapter 12 Qudditch practice?

Chapter 12 Qudditch practice?

Over the weekend Snape had given 3 feet of parchment on polyjuice potion, Ron and Harry went to Hermione but she just pointed to the library. So they grumpily grabbed their bags and headed off to the library.

"Polyjuice potion is used to look like other people." Said Ron "There that's all I'm writing!"

"Yeah and that's going to get you an F" said Harry flipping though some books

"But there books have nothing!, I bet Herimone has them all……" Ron said scowling

Harry laughed and took some more notes.

"Hey there's Cho." Said Ron pointing towards the door.

"Cho!" yelled Harry getting up and running towards the door

"Oh hya Harry." She said kissing him on the cheek "What are you doing here?"

"Snapes homework" he said glumly.

"Oh that sucks well got to go, I have home work too." She said Heading towards the door.

"Kay Bye!" Said Harry turning around.

"Hi Harry!" said Neville coming in though the other door

"Oh hi Neville, what's up?" asked Harry

"Oh nothing, Professor Mcgonagall wanted me to tell you there's Qudditch practice tomorrow at 6:00." He said

"Oh ok, thanks Neville." Said Harry walking back towards Ron once again.

"Bye." Said Neville.

Harry went and sat back down next to Ron.

"Wow so Neville is your new keeper?" asked Ron

"Yeah..He's really good." Said Harry picking up his parchment. "Almost too good…"

*  *  *

Ron and Harry finally finished they essays and went back up to the Dorm. The next day at 5:45 Harry got his broomstick and started down towards the Qudditch field. He sat down in the grass and wanted because nobody was there yet.

"I should of asked Neville to come down with me." He thought. But then he heard something, he turned around but before he saw anything somebody shouted:

"Frikileds morats!"

Harry collapsed on to the ground, his head was swimming….he felt like 50 dementors were swarming around him….he grabbed his wand in an attempt to summon a patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. The feeling stopped and he looked up. Though his blurred vision he saw a cat running towards the school….

*  *  *

"Harry! Harry please wake up!! Please!" they yelled

Harry opened his eyes and picked up his glasses, he was in the hospital wing…

"Cho..?" he asked rubbing his glasses on his shirt.

"_Harry!_" she yelled collapsing on him. "Thank god your ok! You've been knocked out for 3 hours!" 

"I have?!" gasped Harry

"Yes! I went down to the Qudditch field because I had practice with Ravenclaw at 6:00 and you were all alone knocked out in the grass!" she sobbed

Harry hugged her to stop her from sobbing.

"What does this mean?" he though

"But Cho Gryffindor had practice at 6:00." Said Harry. Cho looked up.

"No we did…"

Then Harry remembered..There was a cat…. it cat attacked him…

"I need to see Professor McGonagall." He said standing up

"But Harry are you sure your ok?" asked Cho still sniffling

"Yeah I can manage."He said "But tell Madam Comfrey were I am ok?"

Cho nodded and then kissed him.

"Ok." She said

Harry walked down to Professor Mcgonagalls office.

"But how could Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have practice at the same time?" he thought "And what's with that cat?"

He finally arrived at her office and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and it slowly opened.

"Oh Harry good to see you, I heard you fainted" she said motioning him inside.

"Yeah.. I was at the Quddditch felid and something attacked me." He said sitting down

"Why were you at the Qudditch field? Practice didn't start till 7" she said

"But..Nevile told me we had practice at 6:00." Said Harry. She rolled her eyes.

"You know Neville.." she said "although he is a good keeper, never knew he had it in him." 

Harry just sat there wide-eyed. His head was pounding. "What does this mean?!" he thought

"Um professor I'm sorry I need to get back to the hospital wing..um.you know how Madam Pomfrey is." Said Harry walking toward the door.

"Ok, well take care Harry." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Bye." Said Harry was he walked back down to the Hospital wing.

He opened the door and saw Cho in the same spot as he left her. He walked over and realized she was asleep. He ran his fingers though her hair and kissed her lightly.

"I'm back." He whispered sitting on the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open

"Ok.."

"I'm going to ask Madam Pomfrey if I have to stay over night." He said getting up.

He knocked on the door of her office and opened the door

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked peering in

"Oh good to see you up Potter, you gave your girl friend quite a scare." She said laughing. Harry felt his face turn red.

"I wanted to know if I had to stay over night" he asked

"Hmmm..No, put let me make you a pepper up potion." She said getting up

"Ok." Said Harry walking back to his bed.

"Do you have to stay over night?" asked Cho

"No, but I have to take some pepper-up." He said

"That's good." She said resting her head on the side of his bed. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"You need some sleep it's almost 10:00." He said

Cho stood up and nodded, she gave a him a quick kiss and turned towards the door, but just as she opened it Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hi Cho." they both said

"Hey" she said walking out as they walked in.

Ron and Hermione walked towards Harry's bed

"Are you ok?" Ask Ron.

"Yeah.." Harry said. Harry began to explain about what happened and how he saw a cat just before he fainted.

"Weird.." Ron said

"Yeah..It could have been a coincidence." Said Hermione just as Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Out Out!" she said setting Harry's potion by his bed. " Harry will be out soon!" 

Ron and Hermione waved goodbye as they walked out.

"Here's your potion Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey

"Thank you,"

When Harry was done he went back down to he Griffindor dorm. He was bombarded with "Are you ok's?" before he could find Ron and Hermione to say good night before going to bed. He walked into the boys room and slipped off his robes. He changed into his p.j's and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and sleep quickly followed….


	13. Chapter 13 Hedwig's Letter

Chapter 13 The Christmas Ball?

The next day Harry, Ron, Cho, and Hermione went down to visit Hagrid since there was nothing better to do. Cho was a little shy in till she realized Hagrid was just as nice as Harry, if not more. They sat around and had tea and rock cakes, which only Cho was unfortunate to eat.

"So yeh heard from Sirius Harry?" asked Hagrid sipping his tea.

Harry looked at Cho and saw her gasp. Hagrid looked at the two of them and realized what must be going on.

"Cho, Sirius Black is my godfather." Said Harry

"But…He..Harry.."She began to say. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and they begun the story.

At the end Cho still looked hesitant but she nodded.

"I heard from him before I came to school." Said Harry turning back toward Hagrid.

"Is he doin' good?" asked Hagrid

"Yeah, he's fine." Said Harry pouring himself some more tea.

"I'm not suppose' to tell yeh…but this year since the ball last year was so popular there havin' in again." Hagrid said

"Really?" asked Hermione looking delighted

"Yup, Already made the arrangements" said Hagrid

"Urg" said Ron "I'm going to have to go to Hogsmead and get dress robes."

"Hehe" said Hermione "I'll help you pick them out!-Hunny!"

Ron laughed and kissed her cheek. Harry looked at Cho and smiled, then he jumped on to one knee and said:

"My darling, will you go to the grand ball with me?" Harry said in a cheesy voice. Cho flipped her hair.

"I'd love too!" she said fluttering her eyes lashes. They all started cracking up.

"Then we can all get dress robes or dresses, together!" said Hermione

"That would be lovely my sweet." Said Ron

"Good hunny!" said Hermione. Everyone paused and looked at Hagrid who seemed to he crying.

"OH! Yeh all are so cute! Being all love-dovey!" said Hagrid. They all started to laugh again as they finished there tea.

*  *  *

After tea with Hagrid they decide to go as professor McGonagall when the next Hogsmead visit was. They walked up to her office and knocked on her door. It opened and Professor McGonagalls head popped out.

"Yes, what may I do for you?" she asked

"When is the next Hogsmead visited?" Cho piped up 

"Um..Not nest weekend but the next." She said

"Ok thank-you" said Hermione

"Your welcome, now didn't I give you some home work?" she said

"No" they all replied

"Ok. Well you better be on your way." She said closing the door

"Bye" said Harry and the others.

Cho waited till the door was closed all they way.

"Well she gave me homework, and I have her first thing on Monday…better go." She said glumly. Harry walked over to her, and ran his fingers though her hair and stood nose to nose with her. He teasingly pecked her lips a couple of times till she caught on and dragged him into a deeper kiss. Harry finally broke if after some ahems from Ron and Hermione and said Goodbye. Harry waited till Cho was out of listening reach and nudged Ron

"Gezz man, you are so lucky to have your girlfriend in the same dorm as you." Said Harry Laughing. He looked at Hermione as she scowled at him.

"And Hermione your lucky your boyfriend is in the same dorm as you!" he added

"Harry your lucky Cho isn't in our dorm because then I would yell at you when ever you made out." said Hermione

"Good then we'd have no problem when where in bed!" said Harry as he and Ron started to crack up.

"You are so sick." Said she amusingly

"I know I got to work on that.." said Harry still laughing

They came to the fat lady and said the password as they walked in. the found two seats in the corner-which Ron and Hermione where happy to share and Harry sat down in the other one.

"Fancy having another ball…" said Hermione

"Yeah.. Well at least we don't have to frantically pick partners like last year." Said Ron looking at Hermione and kissing her fore-head

"Well I didn't have too-."

"Don't kill the moment." Said Ron kissing her lips lightly. Hermione laughed and gladly accepting the kiss. Harry looked at them for a moment and realized that it was probably the end of the conversation. He got up and decided to go to the owlery. He muttered "Owlery" as he walked past Ron and Hermione and out the door.

Harry walked up the stairs and stopped to look out the window for a second. He saw a couple of owls flying by and some flying toward the open window of the owlery a floor above him. "I hope one of them is Hedwig." He though. After the mention of Sirius from Hagrid he was wondering why he hadn't written. He walked up another flight of stairs and turned into the owlery. He finally saw Hedwing in the corner with a letter tied to her leg. She hooted as he untied it.

"Great time Sirius." He thought as he read the front. He opened it up and it read:

_Dear Harry_,

_I have gotten word that voldemort is rising quickly, keep your eyes open, its most likely its you he's after. He has many allies you beware. This isn't going to be the normal battle._

_From Sirius_

Harry clenched the letter in his fist and sunk down against the wall. _He's after me…this might be my final year…._

And right when he thought that, Ron and Hermione shuddered and broke their kiss as Cho gasped and shuddered.

"_Harry._" they thought.

*  *  *


	14. Chapter 14 Dragon's or Qudditch?

Chapter 14 Dragon/Qudditch time?

The days went by and soon Hogwarts found it's self in the mists of the upcoming Qudditch season. Harry and the others where pleased, but still curious how Neville would perform. They were still getting loads of homework, which wasn't helping Qudditch practice. The day before the match Harry found him-self gossiping with Ron, Cho and Hermione in Care for magical creatures as they cared for their dragon egg.

"Haven't seen much of Malfoy this year." said Ron smirking as he carefully picked up the egg out of the fire.

"Yeah maybe he died" said Harry hopefully

"Nope, he's in my runes class, been acting funny though…" said Hermione looking at Harry with a shrug.

"Is Malfoy the one with those two fat body guards?" asked Cho coming over with some mittens

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started cracking up hysterically, and Cho chucked bewildered

"No (haha) that's Crabbe and Golye (wahahaha)" said Ron Banging his fist on the table.

"Ohhh are they his friends..?" asked Cho still not understanding

"Yeah." Said Harry "They've been our enimes since are 1st year". Hermione gasped and Harry wiped around to see what was wrong. He hit Ron on the back and he turned around as well, _the dragon was hatching_.

Hermione immediately pulled out a quill and some parchment and started taking notes.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "What are we to do?!"

"Um..Um….gezz don't you listen; what ever you do don't help it and it might take a second…don't touch it..They are very testy went there born….make sure you have your gloves on..Oh! Look its tail!" squeaked Hermione

They all watched in awe as it first poked its tail out, then a leg and finally the rest of the shell fell away. The dragon looked around and flapped its scaly wings.

"Swwwaaqq" it snapped when Ron tried to touch it

"Hagrid! Hagrid! Our dragon hatched!" Harry yelled not knowing what to do. Hagrid came running over knocking a few students to the ground on the way.

"Oh bless yeh." He said beaming at them " He looks just like Norbert when he was a baby!" 

Hagrid bent down and slowly patted the dragon, and to Harry's surprise it looked like it was about to purr.

"But Hagrid when I tried to touch it, it tried to bit me!" said Ron looking at Hagrid in awe at he started to make baby noises at Norbert Jr.

"Yeah, well they need some time when they fust come out, yeah know you cried when yeh was a little baby." Said Hagrid tuning back to the dragon.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued watching Hagrid. Harry looked at Cho and she seemed to be all starry eyed. Harry put his arm around her and smiled, she smiled back.

"He so cute.." she said

"Yeah, just like you" said Harry. Cho smiled again and continued watching. Norbert jr. was now breathing fire and walking around.

"Can't wait till he gets bigger." Harry thought

*  *  *

The next morning Harry woke up with a knot in his stomach, Fred and George looked kind of nervous to and that reassured him. Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast and of course Hermione and Ron had to talk to him in to eating.

"You going to need it Harry" said Ron

"Yeah. Yeah…" said Harry looking at all the food

"And it's against slytherin, what do you think Malfoy would do if you lost." Said Hermione over a book

"Um….how true." Said Harry grabbing a roll. "In that case I'm going to gorge my-self!"

"And then instead of fainting you'll barf." Said Ron sarcastically. But Harry didn't hear him just that moment Cho started yelling across the room

"Good lucky Harry!" she yelled getting up and coming over to him

"Thanks." He said standing up to kiss her.

"You better win, I can't wait to have my match against you!" she said 

"Oh ho ho you think you'd with do you." Harry said sarcastically

"I believe I would." She said flicking his noise.

Harry laughed and kissed her again. Somebody called her from her table and she said good-bye and ran off. Harry sat back down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Got to win now." Said Harry laughing "Girlfriends orders."

Ron laughed and so did Hermione; Harry knew he was going to win-even if it killed him.

*  *  *


End file.
